Something Resembling Lemonade
by Miabidi
Summary: "When I was little and felt sad after my parents... well, you know, my uncle would say 'There's no lemon so sour that you can't make something resembling lemonade' and well... we can say I made a pretty damn good lemonade I mean...I'm here with you now, and I have awesome friends like James, Remus, Peter, Lily and most important, you."
1. I

Sirius Black made his way inside the train, after being insulted multiple times by his mother. The boy looked paler than usual, because he was sick.

Once he was inside the train, he made his way to the compartment he shared with his friends - always passing by girls, and some boys, who were hitting on him. Soon enough, he got to his destination where he found his friends.

Peter who was getting ready to walk out and buy sweets, was the first to notice him.

"Sirius, where have you been? We were all worried." Peter smiled at his friend.

"Hey. Family stuff. The usual." Sirius said with a shrug, forcing a small smile.

"Do we need to kill Wally?" Delilah said as she got up and gave Sirius a hug. She noticed he was a bit warmer than usual, but said nothing.

"No. Thanks Lilah." Sirius said hugging her back. Then he sat beside her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Seriously Sirius, no hug? No hi? I thought I was your boyfriend?!" James said, pretending he was offended.

"Well, right now I'm spending time with my girlfriend." Sirius said, sitting up. Then he winked at Delilah, "Sorry boyfriend."

James looked Delilah straight in the eyes and said, while trying not to laugh; "Don't you dare. Take my boyfriend. Away. From. Me."

Delilah replied, also trying to not laugh: "I promise."

James looked at Sirius once again.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"Seriously dude?"Sirius laughed and rolled his eyes.

"James how are you? I missed you so much! I can't believe I'm seeing you again, since last week. Seriously dude, I can't believe it."

"Now, that's better. That's how it's done." James said looking at Delilah and Remus, who was reading a book, and pretended to flip his hair. After that, Delilah flipped hers and looked at James.

"See. That's how you do it."

At those words everyone, except Remus who was way too focused on his book, started to laugh.

At that point Peter returned to the compartment, with his arms filled with candy

."I got everyones favorites." Peter said with a huge smile. At those words, Remus came back to reality.

"Chocolate Frog?"

"Yes, I got you a Chocolate Frog." Peter said, handing him the treat.

"You're the best, mate."

"Beeeeeeeeans?" Delilah said with a huge smile.

"Yes. Here." Peter said giving her the beans.

"Got pumpkin pasties for you Sirius."

"Thanks but I... I'm cool." Sirius said, giving a small smile.

"Oh... Ok. You can have them later, if you want."

"Yea. Maybe. Thanks mate."After that, Peter went to sit beside James and gave him his sweets.

"Are you ok?" Delilah asked Sirius.

"Yes. Why?"

"You just said no, to your favorite sweet.

""Yes. And..?"

"Sirius. It's your favorite. You never say no."

"I'm fine Lilah "Delilah raised her eyebrow, at those words.

"Lilah, I'm fine. Now eat your beans."Delilah was still looking at him. He forced a smile and she smiled back. Then she started to eat her laid his head on her shoulder again, after a while. Then she put her hand on his forehead.

"You're warm."

"I'm not warm. I'm hot." Sirius said, grinning.

"Yes yes. But, you are warm. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm good. Not fully. But I'm good, okay?" He said, lifting his head once again and looking at Delilah's beautiful smiled.

"Alright. But say something if you start to feel worse, okay?"

Sirius nodded and laid his head on her shoulder again, while she laid her head on the top of his.

The friends started to talk about the summer break. James was telling them about how his father and him, had managed to go to one of the biggest quidditch games ever. Delilah told them about her one-week holiday in Paris with her parents. Remus simply said his summer holidays had been boring and he had nothing special to tell them. Peter said that his relatives stayed over for a week and that it had been fun.

"What about you?" James asked, looking at Sirius who had his eyes closed.

"Sirius?" He called again.

Delilah put her hand on his forehead again. He had gotten hotter.

"Damn." Delilah whispered.

"What is it?" James asked and put his hand on Sirius' forehead too, "Damn, he's burning."Delilah just nodded.

"I guess he's sick." Delilah said and James nodded.

They kept talking about whatever that came to their minds and kept eating their sweets. Except the pumpkin pasties. Suddently, Sirius woke up and James noticed.

"Hey mate." James said, giving a small smile.~

"Hey." Sirius said while rubbing his eyes.

"You feeling okay?" Delilah asked.

"I don't know. I can manage it."

"Sirius..."

"Delilah, I've been sick many times before. I can handle it, alright?" Sirius said a bit louder than he had intended to, "Sorry."

"It's alright." She said and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry. Really." He said with tired eyes.

"It's alright. Now, don't look at me that way, please." She said with a grin.

"It's the only way I can look. Now if you'll excuse me." Sirius got up and got out of the compartment. Then he walked down the hall.

A while after Sirius left, Marlene Mckinnon showed up at the compartment door.

"Thompson." She said to Delilah.

"McKinnon."

"You're not with your boyfriend. You can come with me." Marlene went in and pulled Delilah by the hand. Delilah, who was used to that, let herself be pulled by her best friend.

"Hey! Where are you taking her?" James asked, as he was enjoying the conversation about quidditch, he was having with Delilah.

"To a girls meeting." Marlene simply said.

"To a what?" Delilah asked, confused.

"A girls meeting..." Marlene said, winking at her.

"Ah, right!" Delilah said, as if she had just realized something.

"Is Dorcas there?" Peter asked looked at him and smiled.

"If she is I'll let you know."

"Thanks Lilah."

"Yeah yeah, you are welcome. Now Delilah, if you please." Marlene said as she grabbed Delilah's wrist and started to pull her out of the compartment. Marlene kept pulling Delilah down the hall by the wrist, until Delilah complained.

"Alright, can you please stop pulling me so fast? I'm gonna fall if you keep doing that, Marls." Delilah said with laughter.

"Fine... Now, tell me..." Marlene said with a smirk forming on her face.

"Tell you what?" Delilah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How are stuff going with you and Black?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" Marlene asked as she stopped in front of an empty compartment. She opened the door and got inside, pulling Delilah with her.

"I don't know."

"Lilah come on..!" Marlene said, almost pleading.

"Sirius and I are just friends!" Delilah said, as she got what Marlene meant.

"Don't give me the "just friends"-thing. Lilah, come on. You know there is something more going on."

"Such as?" Delilah asked with a smirk.

"Such as the way he looks at you. The way you worry about him."

"That's because-"

"I know how his family is like and I'm not like you." Marlene said smirking.

"And how am I like?"

"You worry a lot. Whenever he is sad or feeling a bit down, you ask tons of questions. You look like you could kill his mother. And I'm not kidding nor overreacting."

"Yes, I do worry about him, but that doesn't make me feel something more for him. I worry about James, Remus and Peter too. That doesn't mean I have a crush on them, does it?"

"No. But it is different with Black."

"Did he tell you something?"

"No. Of course not. I can just feel it." Marlene said, rolled her eyes at those words, but smiled.

"Always the same, McKinnon."

"I wanna be maid of honour."

"Marlene!" Delilah said, laughing.

"You are marrying Black. I just know it. And the babies! Omg, the babies will be gorgeous!"

Delilah just kept laughing and after a while, she got up.

"Where are you going?" Marlene asked curiously.A grin appeared on Delilah's face.

"I'm going to look for..."

"Delilah Thompson, if you say the two words..." Marlene warned, with a smirk.

"What two words?"

"Two names, Delilah. If you say them..."

"What two names Mar?"

"Sirius. Black."Delilah waved from the compartment door, leaving a laugh behind.

"I'LL BE THE FREAKING MAID OF HONOUR!"Delilah laughed and made her way back to her compartment. Then she looked inside and didn't see Sirius.

"Is he still gone?" James, Remus and Peter nodded.

"I'll look for him. Be right back guys."

"You better bring him back Fawkes." James grinned.

"I'll do my best Prongs." Delilah said winking.

"Alive!"

"No promises, Moony." She said as she left the compartment.

Delilah started to walk down the hall, while hearing some girls whispering Sirius' name, where said girls, were sending deathly glares to her. Something she had been receiving since third year. Which was the year, most girls started to fancy Sirius. She tried to ignore them until one of them said:"-so friends and when he needs them the most, none of them are there."At those words, Delilah turned towards them and went to the girl.

"Hello." Delilah said faking a smile.

"Hi." The girl said but, she didn't even bother to fake a smile.

"What were you saying about Sirius?"

"None of your bussiness."

"Oh, I think it is."

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"Listen here. You better tell me where the bloody hell he is right now! Or I swear to Merlin, you are gonna regret the day you started giving me those damn glares." Delilah said as the fake smile left her face.

"End of the hall." The girl said, pointing with a shaky finger.

"Thank you." Delilah said, turning around and walked to the end of the at the end she saw nothing and no one.

"That little..." Delilah said turning around to go back to check if Sirius was back. If not, she would tell James and both of them would look for him. As she turned around, she saw someone, alone, in the last compartment. A boy with long hair, who used a leather jacket as a blanket. Sirius.

"What the hell..." Delilah whispered, as she opened the compartment door and went in. Then she sat on the ground in front of him.

"Sirius..." She whispered, but he did not move.

"Sirius..." She tried again, this time putting her hand on his burning forehead and noticed that his temperature had gotten higher.

"Sirius, wake up buddy." She said, as she caressed his hair. He started to slowly open his eyes.

"Hey." Delilah said calmly, giving him a small smile.

"Hey." He replid weakly.

"How are you feeling?" She stopped caressing his hair. As soon as he stopped feeling her hand, he gave her the puppy eyes and she started to stroke his hair again.

"Like shit." He said honestly.

"Since when have you been like this?"

"Uhm... two days I guess."

"Only fever and sleepy or have you been throwing up?"

"Have been throwing up." He said closing his eyes again.

"Have you thrown up today?"He simply nodded. Delilah sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get you something to bring the fever down, alright?"

"You'll be back right?"

"Of course." She smiled even though he couldn't see, because he had his eyes closed, walked out and went to the compartment with the rest of the boys.

Once she got there, she told the other three boys where Sirius was and that he was sick. Then she went to her bag and took out some meds. After that she left them and made her way back to Sirius' compartment. Once he heard the door open, he opened his eyes to see who it was. Once he saw who it was, he closed his eyes again.

"No, no, no. Don't sleep. You need to take this."

"But..."

"Sirius... It will help you and maybe, make you will feel a little bit better, okay?"Sirius nodded and got up. Then, Delilah gave him the meds and he took them.

"Can I go to sleep now?" He asked with a sleepy grin.

"Of course. Want me to go Mr. Black?" Delilah asked with a different, posh voice.

"Not at all, Miss Thompson. I would love if you could stay here and give me company while I sleep."

"May your wishes come true." She said, sitting beside him. Then he laid down and rested his head on her lap. She started to stroke his hair again and soon enough, he had fallen asleep.

 _ **Well hi.**_  
 _ **Welcome to my new Sirius Black love story ^^**_  
 _ **The lucky girl is *drum rolls* Delilah Thompson!**_  
 _ **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed to writte it. I have some good ideas to this fanfic and I can't wait to share them with you. But you know... if you have an idea feel free to share ^^**_


	2. II

Delilah tried, numerous times, to get up without waking Sirius. All those times being, of course, impossible. The boy would move or whisper something while sleeping. After a while, Delilah gave up and decided to just appreciate the view while, casually, stroking Sirius' hair. Without realizing, she slowly started to get tired.

"I'll just close my eyes for a bit." She whispered to herself, making her head fall back.

As expected, she fell asleep and only woke up when the train stopped, as they had reached Hogwarts.

"Sirius... Sirius, wake up buddy." She said, shaking him softly.

"What?" Sirius asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"We're here." She said, with a cute sleepy voice, rubbing her eyes as well.

"Oh. Great!" He smiled at her. She gave a sleepy smile back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. The thing you gave me actually helped. Thanks." He said honestly.

"Glad to hear that. And..." She put her hand in her pocket and took something out, "take these after dinner." She said, giving him the meds.

"Thanks Lilah. You're the best." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I try my best to be. Now let's go." Delilah said, as she grabbed her stuff and left the compartment. When they got out of the train they looked for their fellow friends.

"Alright... If I were Potter and wanted to scare my friends because they are 'late', where would I hide?" Delilah asked with a small laugh.

"Maybe right behind you!" James said, as he wrapped one arm around Delilah and the other around Sirius.

"Where have the lovebirds been?"

"Sleeping." Sirius said, hiding a grin.

"WAIT WHAT!? ALREADY?! IN A TRAIN?!"

"Yes James." Delilah simply said, hiding a small smile.

James gave her a friendly smile.

"Anyway," He said, as he turned to Sirius; "How are you feeling mate?"

"Much better. This young little witch did a miracle on me." He said, winking at Delilah.

"Well happy to hear that. I need my mate back."

"And here he is." Sirius said smiling, while gesturing dramatically to himself.

"Great. Now, let's go. Our carriage is right the-" James said but stopped abruptly, while pointing to a blank space where the carriage should have been.

"Well... there was supposed to be a carriage right there with Remus and Peter in it. I guess I lost them..." James said, looking around.

"Or they lost us..."Sirius said, laughing a bit.

"What if..." James Potter cleared his voice: "MOONY! WORMTAIL!"

"Chill Prongs... We'll see them in the great hall. Remus eating lots of chocolate and Peter with his beloved chicken." Delilah said smiling.

They went quiet for a bit but, after that, they started to laugh.

"Seems like we need to find a new carriage, guys."

"Yes, it does. Come on." James said with his arms still wrapped around his friends. They walked together like that to the carriages and got into one. They spent the whole ride talking about everything that could possibly come to their minds at that moment. Once the carriage stopped, they got out and saw no one.

"They are not here." Sirius observed.

"No shit, Sherlock." Delilah whispered with a smirk.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking at her.

"Muggle reference. To Sherlock Holmes? The detective?"

"Ah... I don't get it." Sirius said with a small smile. Delilah rolled her eyes, but smiled back.

Suddenly, the small group started to hear a woman's voice.

"Do you think that is..." Delilah started.

"Welcome first years..." The woman said. And they realized who it was. Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Shit, run!" James said, and the three of them ran to the entrance of the Great Hall. Once they opened the door, they made more noise than what they had wanted. That made everyone inside the Great Hall look at them. The three friends simply grinned at them, while they passed by. They looked at Dumbledore and he was rolling his eyes but had a small amused smile. They walked towards Remus and Peter and sat with them at the Gryffindor table.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Remus asked. It was noticeable by his voice, that he had been a little worried.

"I was waiting for them." James answered innocently.

"I know that, stupid. I was talking to them." Remus said pointing at a smiling Delilah and Sirius, while rolling his eyes.

"We were sleeping." They said at the same time and then high-fived.

"Good for you. You almost came in as the first years were about to enter to get sorted, guys!"

"Well, what a better way for first years to get to know us?" Sirius said smirking.

"This is not funny, Sirius! We are in fifth year, god damnit!"

"Okay Moony, chill buddy. We are alive, we are here, and the first years have still not arrived. It's alright." Delilah said calmly. She knew how Remus could freak out in situations like this.

"No, it's not alright."

"What? Of course, it is. I just arrived." James said grinning.

"True. And you-" Remus said to Delilah, "-should be there!" He was pointing to the choir that professor Flitwick was in charge of. Delilah looked at the choir and waved. Then she looked at Remus and the boys blankly. Then she realized.

"Shit!" Delilah exclaimed. She got up and ran to her spot in the choir, leaving behind a laughing Sirius, James and Peter and a Remus who was rolling his eyes with a small smile. When she got there, Delilah whispered a quick "sorry" to professor Flitwick, who was rolling his eyes but, contrary from Remus, wasn't smiling.

"Where have you been?" Alice Prewett, Delilah's good friend, asked.

"I fell asleep on the train." Delilah grinned sheepishly.

"You always do. But the boys usually wake you up." Alice pointed out.

"It was just me and Sirius. And he was sleeping too."

"Wait...What?!" Alice asked surprised.

"Not like-" Delilah started, but was interrupted as the Great Hall's giant doors opened and Professor McGonagall walked in, followed by the new first years.

As usual, the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, made his welcome speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Students that have returned, welcome back... Students that are starting-" Dumbledore said, winking at the first years, "-welcome to Hogwarts. We hope you find a family here as many other students have found-" At Dumbledore said that, Delilah managed to catch Sirius looking at her and winked at him, and he immediately winked back at her. "-now before your sorting, I would like to say some important words. First years, please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Now please, let's welcome the choir that our very own Professor Flitwick, has organized." Dumbledore finished his speech and the choir began to sing.

Everyone clapped when the choir has finished singing. The loudest applause came from the Gryffindor table. Then, the students returned to their tables, where Delilah sat in between James and Sirius again.

"I still can't believe how angelic your voice is." James said with an honest smile.

"Stop, you'll make me blush..." Delilah said jokingly, "... thanks."

"You were amazing. As always." Remus said, smiling too.

"Guys. I've been doing this since second year." She said, laughing.

"And every year you get better and better." Peter said.

"Naw, thanks Pete."

Sirius was about to say something but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"When I call your name, you will come forth. I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She said, looking at the first years.

At those words, Delilah looked at her four best friends and smiled. She remembered that, thanks to that moment, she managed to meet the most important people in her life.

Sirius noticed and smiled.

"Uhm... Hello. Earth to Delilah." He said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yes?" She said, looking at him with a smile.

"You blacked out, didn't you?"

"Uhm, well... Yes, kind of, for a bit." She answered with a small laugh.

"What were you thinking about?" Remus asked.

"Our sorting. Remember when that was us?" Delilah asked the boys.

"Yeah," Sirius muttered with a slight grin, "I was scared shitless."

"And the fact that you saw your cousins at the Slytherin table didn't help at all." James said with a small smile.

"Right you are, mate. But oh well..." Sirius said looking back and waving at his two cousins at the Slytherin table, Bellatrix and Narcissa. "... I'm here now."

"I was so scared too..." squeaked Peter, "...I'm glad that we don't have to go through that again!"

"Remember when Minnie shouted James' name and he just strolled up to the sorting hat as if he owned the place?" Asked Delilah, smiling at the thought.

"Potter, James!" Sirius imitated in Professor McGonagall's stern voice.

* * *

 _"Potter, James!" Minerva McGonagall's stern voice was heard. An eleven-year-old boy with messy black hair and glasses walked up to the sorting hat as if he knew exactly what house he would get sorted into. He sat at the little seat that was there and the professor put the hat on his head. As soon as the hat touched the boy's head, it screamed a very loud: "GRYFFINDOR!" and, with that, the red and gold table cheered for its new member._

 _"Black, Sirius!" Sirius walked up to the little stool confidently. Although he didn't even feel one bit of confidence. The nervousness for the outcome of the sorting had coursed everywhere in his body. But nobody could see that. And he was making sure of it. Once Sirius sat at the little seat, the only people he saw were his cousins. Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. Bellatrix and Narcissa had expressionless faces, while Andromeda was giving a small smile to her little cousin._

 _The boy wanted to be in Gryffindor, but as soon as he heard his name, he stopped believing that he would manage to accomplish that. And it got worse when he saw his cousins. That's why it was such a shock when the hat shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!". Though, differently from James, Sirius didn't get off the seat straight after. He was just there. Sitting. Absorbing what the hat had just said. He only got up when Professor McGonagall touched his shoulder and pointed to the Gryffindor table._

 _"Pettigrew, Peter!" A small boy, with light brown hair, walked up to the sorting hat and closed his eyes as if he had just gotten scared when the hat was put on his head. Contrary to the other two boys, the had didn't shout a house after a few seconds of being on the kid's head. In fact, five minutes had passed, and the poor boy was still there. He was one of the rare cases of Hat-stall. That happens when the sorting hat takes more than five minutes to put a new student in a house. After what seemed like an eternity, the hat ended up putting the boy in Gryffindor._

 _"Thompson, Delilah!" A girl with long brown hair, went to where the professor was holding the hat and sat on the seat. When the hat was put on her head, she closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. Delilah was completely confused. She didn't understand the differences between the houses. She had heard some things while she was with the other kids, such as "Hufflepuff is the house where students who don't fit in anywhere go" or "Slytherin is the house for the bad guys." Other than that, she knew absolutely nothing. So, when the hat shouted Gryffindor, she simply walked to the table as she would have had, if she was sorted in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or even Slytherin._

 _"Lupin, Remus!" This time, a boy with caramel colored hair walked up to the sorting hat. When he sat down, he only looked at his feet because his face was filled with scars and he didn't want anyone to see. He didn't want to be known as "Scar Boy" in the next seven years. Although, when the sorting hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!", the boy walked towards the table and the kids saw his scars. Of course, they started to murmur about him with each other. And Remus completely understood why they were whispering about him._

 _After all the new students were sorted into their respective houses, Professor McGonagall went to sit at the professors table. Professor Dumbledore took his spoon and clanged it on his crystal glass. All the students went quiet and looked at the Professor as he stood up. Then he smiled and said the best words ever._

 _"Let the feast begin!"_

* * *

"-feast begin!"

Loud whooping could be heard from the Great Hall as the hungry students were finally allowed to eat.

"That small blonde kid who got sorted into Ravenclaw, looked quite snobbish. Perfect target for a prank, don't you think guys?" James asked, in between his bites of food.

"I don't know. He's only a first year, James." Said Remus.

"What do you think Delilah?" Sirius asked her.

Delilah only stared at them blankly.

"You didn't pay attention to the sorting, did you?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Sorry no," Delilah sheepishly replied, "My mind was elsewhere for a moment."

"I wanna prank a kid and Moony says that, said kid, is only a first year." James said pretending to be annoyed.

"Well Jamie, I'm sorry but I have to agree with Moony. It's only a first-year mate. On the first night here. We can give him at least what... One week to get used to the castle."

"Gosh, you're even worse than them, Thompson." Lily Evans, another good friend of Delilah, said with a smile. She was also friends with Remus and was friendly with Peter.

"Why thank you, Evans." Delilah said back with a smile too.

"It's a first-year, guys. Don't do it."

"And you said you could give your opinion, Evans?" Sirius said coldly and that got Delilah to slap the back on his head, not too strong because he was still sick.

"What the hell Lilah!" He said, rubbing the back of his head while Remus raised his hand for a high five with Delilah.

"Why are you so rude to Lily?" Delilah asked him.

"Because she always does this." He said looking at Lily and then at Delilah.

"What do I always do?" Lily asked confused and slightly hurt.

"You always give your opinion to things that have nothing to do with you!"

"Sirius..." Peter warned.

"You want to prank a first-year!" Lily said a bit to louder, which made some people look at her.

"No one wants that Lily." Remus said.

"But Potter-"

"James was just kidding. He would never prank a first year, Lily. Actually, he is the first one telling us not to do that." Peter said smiling nicely at Lily.

"Then why would he-"

"This one thing called 'sarcasm'. Don't know if you've heard of it." Sirius said with a small smirk, but the smirk fell as soon as he saw the look Delilah was giving him. At that point, Lily had gone back to her food, trying to ignore them to avoid getting hurt.

"Say sorry." Delilah whispered firmly.

"What? But she-"

"Sirius. Say sorry."

"But Delilah-"

"That was rude. She was just giving her opinion. People are allowed to do that, buddy." Delilah said, a little calmer than before.

"Yes, I know, but they should give their opinion, when asked for it."

"Because that's how you do it, right Sirius?" Remus said, after trying to talk to Lily.

James wasn't saying anything to them, because a third year had gone to talk to him. Saying that he would like to join the quidditch team, and so James hadn't been listening in on the conversation.

"Well... uhm..."

"Just apologize, mate." Peter said. Both his hands filled with food.

Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath, putting a fake smirk on his face.

"Oi Evans!" He called to her, but she didn't look.

"There. I tried." He said, looking at the three of them. While Peter was giving him a small thumb up and a small smile as in 'nice try', Delilah and Remus shared the same expression. Sirius sighed and tried again.

"Lily. Please."

At the please, Lily looked at him.

"I am sorry."

"You're just apologizing, because those two are making you." Lily said, pointing at Remus and Delilah.

"A bit because of that yes, not gonna lie, but I'm sorry."

"Yeah sure, it's fine Black." Lily said, going back to her food.

"Yeah. Cool. Enjoy your food." He said, smiling at Remus and Delilah.

"You're always the same." Remus said, rolling his eyes and grabbing some chocolate.

"And you, dear Moony, love me for that."

"Yeah yeah, Padfoot. Now here is the thing..." He looked at Delilah and pointed to James, who was still talking to the kid. Delilah made James turn around and told the kid he could go and enjoy his food. "... we can't prank a first year but honestly, there is a kid in third year, Ravenclaw, and we could prank him." He said with shining eyes.

"Ohh, alright but any particular reason why that kid, Moony?" Delilah asked, grinning.

"I'll just say that the kid thinks it is very funny walking around and calling people different things."

"I'm in!" James, Sirius, Peter and Delilah said in unison.

"So here is the thing..." Remus started to explain his plan and, his four buddies were listening closely. Soon enough the feast had ended, and everyone started to go to their common rooms and straight up to their dorms because they were tired from the train ride. Sirius thanked Delilah again and she said it was fine and gave him some meds in case he was still gonna be sick some other day. Then she went to her dorm to find everyone asleep already, except Marlene, who was waiting to give her some kind of wink, and Lily who didn't say anything once she got in.

"Lily?" Delilah called, confused.

"Yes?" Lily answered without looking at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you mad at me?"

Lily didn't say anything and simply turned around, so her back was facing Delilah.

"Lily, come on, he apologized. Why are you mad?"

Once again, Lily didn't say anything. Delilah simply sighed and went to bed. She fell asleep, as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 **And this is the end of the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do. And hey, my chapters are bigger now! Wowoooo. Also, I have a oneshot of Sirius and Delilah and it's basicly just angsty and fluffyness so, let me know if you want me to post it :)**


	3. III

Delilah woke up with some whispers in the room. Well, whoever was talking, was't really whispering but they were trying. Delilah whispered a small "Shhhh" but, as she had just woke up she still had her sleepy voice wich made the whisper be even low, so no one heard her and the girls that were talking kept doing it. Delilah got tired of it and grabbed a pillow. Then she trow it to where she toughted the sound was coming but, instead of sending it to Lily's bed where she was talking with Dorcas, she trow it to the bed of a sleeping Emmeline Vance and woke her up.

"What the hell?" Emmeline asked as she sat on her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry Em. That wasn't supost to hit you..." - Delilah said as she sat on her own bed and pointed at Lily and Dorcas - "... it was supost to hit them."

"What?! Why would you want to hit me Delilah?!" Dorcas asked in her own dramatic way wich made Delilah smile.

"Because you both were making a loooooot of noise and I wanna sleeeeeeeep." Delilah explained and Dorcas smiled and whispered a small "Sorry". Then she got out of Lily's bed and went to hers.

All of the girls got dressed and were about to leave the room when Delilah tried to talk with Lily and, Lily once again, simply ignored her.

Alice noticed something was wrong between those two and, since Delilah seemed like the one that was more down at the moment, she went to her and put her arm around her neck.

"Problems with Lily?" Alice asked already knowing the answer.

"What? No of course not. She's just not speaking to me. But no problems." Delilah said forcing a smile.

"Lilah..."

"I'm alright. I promisse." Delilah said faking a smile.

"If you say so... Come on, I'm starving." Alice said smilling.

"Yeeeees, me too. Let's go. Race you downstairs!" Delilah said as she started to run downstairs. She passed by Lily and punched her aside so, Lily wouldn't get hurt, and Delilah wouldn't fall.

"Heeey!" Lily said as she falled to the front, only to be catch by James.

"I just saved you. Will you go out with me?" James said giving a smirk.

"Potter, stop with that!" Lily said madly.

"But-"

"Stop."

Delilah stoped runing when she got to the Remus and Peter.

"Good morning!" Delilah said smilling.

"Morning Lilah." Both of them said smilling.

Delilah looked around the room and didn't found Sirius.

"Where is Sirius?" Delilah asked both, Remus and Peter.

"He's still upstairs. I don't think he is feeling better." Remus said.

"Yeah. He woke up some times during the night and I guess he was throwing up." Peter added.

"Damn..." Delilah said rubbing her forehead.

"Maybe one of us..." Peter started.

"I'll go... You go for breakfast ok?" Delilah said smilling.

"We'll meet you two there. Or, tell him to stay in bed today if he's not better." Remus said grabing his bag.

"Yes Remus. Now go." Delilah said as she grabed her bag as well, and made her way upstairs. When she got to the entrace of the boys dorm she knocked at the door.

"Sirius?" Delilah said, waiting for an answer from inside. As none came, she opened the door. She droped her bag on Sirius bed and then sat there.

"Sirius?" Delilah asked again and then, she heard noises coming from bathroom. Delilah got up and went to knock the door.

"Hey... Can I get in?" She asked a bit worried.

"Wait... Almost-" - Delilah heard the noises again - "... I'm done." Sirius said as he sat on the ground, inside the bathroom.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes." He said and she opened the door to find him, sat on the ground with his hair on a bun.

"All out?" Sirius nodded and Delilah put her hand on his forehead as she sat on the ground, in front of him. - "You're burning in fever Sirius... again."

"I'm alright..." Sirius then looked at her and saw her face "Alright... I've been better." Delilah smiled.

"Poppy?" Delilah said grinning.

"No." Sirius said laughing a bit.

"Come on."

"Nooo. I don't wanna go. I don't like it. You know I don't." Sirius said as his laugh died.

"Stay here?"

"All day alone? Nop."

Delilah rolled her eyes and laughed a bit.

"Alright. We do it like this. You go to the first class. If you feel alright, you keep going, if you start to feel sick you go to Pomfrey. Alright?"

Sirius toughted about that for a moment. He knew that if he went to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey would see the new bruises he had and, the last thing he wanted right now was to worry his friends as well as Madame Pomfrey, Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Dumbleodore. Eventually, he ended up nodding.

"Alright, fine. Now, get out I need to get dressed." He said smirking.

"Oh right... I'm outside waiting." Sirius gave a small nod and Delilah left the bathroom, going back to the dorm. When she was sitting down again on Sirius bed, she noticed that, there was a photo on his bedside table. She grabed the photo and saw that it was James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and her during that summer at Remus place.

"I'm boooooooored." James said to his friends. James and Sirius were sat on the couch while Delilah, Remus and Peter were sat on the ground. They were all playing some card games.

"We just started the game James." Peter said nicely.

"For the hundred time Peter." Sirius said while doing his play.

"I'm hooooot." Delilah said falling back and hitting with her head on the wood floor. "Damn." She said rubing the back of it and laughing a bit.

"Honestly Delilah, you are so full of yourself. Have you heard youself? Saying "I'm hooooot" just like that? Gosh." James said grinning as he cleaned the sweat of his forehead.

"I said the truth James. You can't get mad at me."

"Ah damn it, it's so hot in here!" Sirius said as he took his shirt off.

"Now he's striptissing. God damn it Sirius."

"Well... There is the lake." Remus said as he did his play after Sirius.

The five friends looked at eachother and started to grin.

"LAST ONE TO GET TO THE LAKE IS A GOBLIN!" All of them said at the same time and they got up and started to run. As soon as they got there they jumped in and only then did they looked at each other. All of them had their clothes on. The friends started to laugh and then they came up with some games like, who was the one that could handle more time under the water without breathing. Surprisingly, Remus won all the times they did that one. Hours went by until Remus mother, Hope Lupin, came to find them. She had a camera with herself, for she was used to the five of them always building memories worth photographing.

"Dinner is ready kids." She told them as she got closer to them.

"Can we come back after?" Remus asked his mom smiling.

"Well... yes you can, but don't you rather want to go for a walk around?"

"That's a wondeful idea Mrs. Lupin!" Sirius said smilling and the other four nodded.

"Very well. Now come on, all of you get out so you can have food, dry yourselfs and go."

"Mom." Remus called again.

"Yes dear?"

"Can you take a photo?" Hope smiled and got the camera ready.

James and Sirius got side to side as soon as they heard what Remus had said. Delilah took the chance and put one of her feet on James leg and the other one on Sirius leg. Then, as in a way of geting her steady James hold one of her hands amd Sirius hold the other. While this three were guetting ready Remus and Peter put themselfs in the middle. They were all smiling but then Peter said "cheese" wich made them all laugh instead. With all the laughing, Delilah ended up falling to the front and, that moment, was also captured in camera.

Delilah looked up as she heard the bathroom door close. She smiled at Sirius and put the photo back at place.

"Ready?" She asked him.

"Yup." He said as he went to get his bag. "And before you ask, yes I'm ok." He added smilling.

"Very well. Let's go. Those three are waiting for us." She said as she got up and left the dorm. When both of the left the common they walked side by side talking about whatever came to their minds. Then they got to the hall of the Great Hall. In there, girls and boys started to give them looks. Girls would look at Delilah and boys to Sirius, who would give a smirk to all of them.

"Look. The fuckboy and the one night stand." Melissa, a sixth year Slythering told her friend. Both Sirius and Delilah heard that but pretended they didn't and made their way into the great hall.

"The fuckboy and the one night stand." Delilah said faking Melissa's voice. That made both of the laugh as they walked to table. Sirius and Delilah sat beside Peter, in front of James and Remus.

"What are you two laughing about? Come on. Add me to the group. You can take Rem and Pete out but not me." James said grinning.

"Well... following a sixth year Slytherin I am a fuckboy..." Sirius started smirking.

"... And I am a one night stand." Delilah finished.

"Well... she's not wrong." Remus said and then all of them started to laugh. That laughed was interrompted when many owls walked in the great hall and started to drop the schedules in front of each studend.

"Wow... This my boys, is how to ruin a morning." Delilah said as she opened her schedule. "Alright we're starting our fifth year with..." Delilah looked at the schedule and faked a pout. "Potions. I swear, the old man hates me." Delilah said laughing.

"Who? Slughorn?" James asked smirking.

"No. Dumbledore. I mean, Slugy is not my biggest fan."

"He likes you. I think he'll invite you to his party thingy. He always picks three students in their fifth year. Three from each house. I bet he'll pick you, you..." Sirius said poiting at Remus "... and Evans."

"I don't even know. Now I need yo go. Prefect stuff. Also, feeling better Padfoot?" Remus asked as he got up from the table and grabbed his bag.

"Yes I am Moony." Sirius said smilling.

"Very well. You four don't get late to class."

"Yes boss." Delilah said as she waved to him. Remus left and James and Peter both finished their breakfast while Delilah and Sirius started theirs. Once they were all done, they got up and started to make their way to the class. The door opened right at the moment they got there.

"We're still on time." Delilah said as she walked in and made her way to where Liily was sat, for they shared their place in some classes and potions was one of those. Lily had her bag on the table already once Delilah got there.

"Hey! Will you please tell me why..." Delilah started but, as soon as Lily saw her, she took her bag and changed place, moving to Remus table. "... you're mad at me." Delilah whispered the last part as she sat down on her own, a bit sad.

"Hello, Hello." James said has he was sitting beside her. Delilah looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"What are you doing Potter?"

"Sitting with you Thompson. I guess I am still allowed to sit with my best friend." James said giving a warm smile, wich made Delilah smile a bit.

"You normally sit with Sirius on this one." Delilah said pointing at the place James and Sirius shared since first year.

"I wanted to change this year." He said and punched her on the shoulder playfull. "What's wrong between you and Evans? Do I need to have a talk with her?" James asked.

"I don't know what is wrong with her but... I'll try to..." Delilah looked at Lily and started to laugh.

"What? What is it?" James said turning around to look at where she was looking and laughed a bit too. "I do believe that she would have an happier expression if you told her that she would have no exams. And you know how she is." James said turning to Delilah again.

"Why do they hate each other so much?" Delilah asked James, refering to Sirius and Lily, that ended up sitting together.

"I don't think it's hate,hate you know. Honestly, their personalities are very diferent. Like... Sirius is more 'let it go with the flow' and Lily is more 'everything needs to be organized'." Delilah noded and keep paying atention to what he was saying "And, even if it dosn't seam like it, that brings a whole lot of other characteristics that don't match."

"Yea... I guess you're ri..." Delilah was interrompted by the professor Slughorn that made his way inside the room and started the class. "See, he hates me." Delilah whispered and laughed a bit. James laughed too and then, suprisingly, they started to really pay attention to the class.

At the begining of the class, Professor Slughorn made questions about the matery they had talked about last year. Ocassionaly he would make questions and students would lift their hand to answer. Then, they started with the fifth year matery. They started to talk about the properties of the Moonstone. Everything was going great until a loud noise of a chair brushing against the ground was heard. Everyone looked at the place where the noise came only to find Lily alone.

"He just got up and left." Lily simply said.

James started to get up and started to walk to the door.

"Mr. Potter..."

"I've got this professor, you can carry on with the class." James said cassualy altough, if you knew him well, you could notice a bit of worry on his voice.

"Wouldn't it be better if we..." Slughorn started.

"No. I'll make sure he'll go to Madame Pomfrey." James smiled, gave a small wave to to the class and left to go and find Sirius. Remus, Delilah and Peter just enchanged looks between them. Professor Slughorn continued with the class and, once it was finished, he allowed his students to leave. The three friends that remained in the class got together outside and made their way to the Hospital Wing where they found James outside.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked still walking to where James was.

"She told me to get out and wait here. She wanted to do a check up so she just told me to get out. As if I have never seen Sirius shirtless." James said and you could notice a bit of frusturation on his voice. Frusturation and worry.

"I'm sure everything is ok. She's just doing her job, James." Peter said suprising calmly. Actually, he was the calmer one out of the four.

"Well I've been here for..." James was saying but, Madame Pomfrey opened the door.

"You can come back Potter. as for you three..." She said looking at Delilah, Remus and Peter "...you were fast."

"He's he alright, Madame Pomfrey?" Remus asked as he make his way inside with his friends.

"Yes he is. He just had a small virus, nothing that a potion can't solve." Madame Pomfrey said as she smiled.

"I told you to come here!" Delilah said as she hugged Sirius.

"Yes, but you know I hate it." Sirius said giving a small smile.

"Still mate... How are you feeling?" James asked as he sat down on the chair. Delilah sat down beside Sirius on teh bed and Remus and Peter just stayed up.

"I'm feeling much better. Poppy really does miracles." Sirius said grinning.

"Yes, yes Mr. Black. Now, next time you do as Miss Thompson tells you." Delilah took her tonge out to Sirius as Pomfrey said those words and he did the exat same thing back. "Now you five may go. You don't want to be late to your next class."

The friends looked at each other and then at Sirius who started to smirk and then coughing a lot.

"Poppy, he's still not tottaly healed, maybe he should be here and we should keep him company." James said laying on the bed beside Sirius. Delilah took the change and layed on the other side so Sirius was laying in the middle.

"I know a fake cough when I hear one Mr. Potter. is feeling just fine. Now the three of you, off the bed." Pomfrey said as she hitted them on the legs but in a motherly way.

"Can you say..." Delilah tried this time.

"No Miss Thompson. Off to class." The five friends sighed but smiled and made their way off the Hospital Wing, into their next class. Although, Sirius stayed behind and grabed James and Delilah's arm to stop them.

"Yes?" Delilah asked as she looked back at him.

"I...I kinda need to talk with you two." Sirius said low.

"About?" James asked curious.

"Later. Now we have to go right?" He said giving a small smile and started to walk again. James and Delilah looked at each other, shurged and made their way as well.


	4. IV

When the five friends got to the door of their new class, they still had around ten minutes until the class started. Delilah took that chance and started looked around until she found Lily talking with Severus Snape, a Slytherin boy in the same year as them.

"Guys, I'll be right back." Delilah said and the boys nodded. She made her way to where Lily was with Severus and cleaned her voice.

"I'm sorry to interromp but, can I please talk with you Lily?" Delilah begged for the hundred time.

"Now?" Lily said as she finally looked at Delilah.

"Yes." Lily looked at Severus and then at Delilah. Then she looked at Severus again, whispered a sorry and went with Delilah.

"What is it?" Lily asked as the both of them stoped at a place that was more away from all the mess.

"Why are you ignoring me since last night?" Delilah finaly asked.

"I am not ignoring you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I am not mad." Lily said as she started to walk back to the group of students waiting for the door to open.

"Lily, even Alice noticed something was going on. Even James did!" Delilah laughed a bit.

"Is that the reason why he didn't sit with Black?" Lily said and turned around walking back to Delilah.

"Well... Yes."

"Oh that stupid, idiot... ugh!" Lily groaned and laughed a bit. Delilah smiled.

"So? Why are you mad."

"It's stupid. Just let it be. It's alright."

"Evans. Say it. Now." Delilah said grinning.

"Or what?"

"Or you sit with Sirius again."

"No! Merlin no! I was just a bit mad because you said nothing after Sirius talked like that to me. Stupid I know." Lily said laughing a bit and Delilah laughed more.

"Lily Marie Evans, do you think Sirius Black would apolagize if I hadn't forced him to do so?"

"I knew somethig about that was wrong!" Lily said and started to laugh more. Then she linked arms with Delilah and both of them made their way back to where they incial were. When they got there, Lily noticed that Severus was looking at her.

"Hey Delilah..." Lily called and Delilah looked at her "... I kinda told Severus I would sit with him on this one..." She said giving a small smile.

"Oh... Alright, don't worry, I'll sit with Marlene." Delilah smiled back at her.

"Alright. See you after class?" Lily asked and Delilah gave a nod after. Then both of them went to where they table partner was.

"McKinnon, oh my dear McKinnon!" Delilah said theatrically as she reached Marlene.

"Thompson, oh my dear Thompson!" Marlene said in the exact same tone of voice as she looked at Delilah.

"Shall we sit together my dear best friend?"

"Yes we shall."

"Well, very well. Let's go." Both of them linked arms and walked into the class siting at the last line where James was with Sirius and Frank Longbottom was with a Ravenclaw girl named Savanna. They were about to have their first class of History of Magic of teh fifth year with professor Cuthbert Binns. This class went just like the potions one, first they talked about the mattery they had learn last year and then started to talk a bit about what they would learn this year.

After that class with professor Binns the students had a break of half an hour. After the so deserved break they went to their next class that was Divination wth professor Zalika. After that class lunch time came and the fellow Marauders found some time to plan their first prank of the year. The five of them went to sit under a tree close to the black lake.

"Alright we have... Twenty minutes." Delilah said after checking her watch.

"How do you know?" James asked curious "The big thing is pointing at the number eight. How do you know we still have twenty minutes." Delilah rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Alright so... You see the numbers right? From one to twelve." James noded and got ready to get his explanation. "...So, basicly the numbers represent two things the hours and the minutes. Right now, the small thing that is actually called a pointer, is pointing at the number one wich means that, right now it's 1pm. Now, the big pointer marks the minutes. And the minutes are a bt more complicated because... Well, the number one represents five minutes. The number two represents ten minutes. The number three represents fifteen minutes. The number four represents twenty minutes and so on... Well, the number 12 represents the sixty minutes and that represents an hour. So, right now the small pointer is pointing at the number..." Delilah showed James the watch so he would answer.

"It's pointing at the number one?" James kinda asked and looked at Delilah waiting for the aprovall face.

"Yes. And the big pointer is pointing to the number..."

James went his finger trough his number counting five to five under his breathe. Then he came to the number nine that marked forty five minutes.

"Number nine that represents the forty five minutes."

"Yes, exacly. That means that we lost five minutes in your watch lecture." Delilah said as she messed hsi hair even more "Now back at the reason why we are here... Any ideas to how we will prank the kiddo?"

"I had one." Peter said grinning.

"Very well. Share it with us." Remus said as he took out his notebook and his feather to start to take notes. Peter started to explain his idea and all the others payed attention. Basicly, what Peter wanted to do was, put a silence potion on his drink.

"How are we gonna get his glass right tought? What if we put the potion on the glass of other kid?" Remus asked.

"Why not just a spell? It will do the same thing and it's easier." Delilah sugested.

"I could use my cloak and do the spell tomorrow morning when he leaves his commom room." James and a grin appeared on his face. Same grin appeared on the other four faces.

"Yes, or, we could all go under the cloak." Sirius said grinning even more.

"Yes we could, but it would be a mess and we would probably fall." Delilah said laughing.

"Not like we haven't done before Lilah." James said this time.

"Yes but she is right. It's better if just one of us goes. So, you wanna go, right James?" Remus asked and James nod while smilling. "You guys ok if he goes?" The other three nodded as well.

"Peter do you mind that it's not a potion? Because it's your idea buddy, if you really want to do it with the potion, we can see what we can do." Delilah said giving a gentle smile.

"No, no I don't mind at all!" Peter said smilling.

"Very well. We still have..." Delilah looked at her watch ahd her eyes got widen "WE'RE FIVE MINUTES LATER!" She said as she got up as fast as she could.

"SHIT, AND IT'S MINNIE!" James said as he also tried to get up.

"RUN, RUN, RUN!" Sirius said and the five of them started to run to the class. Once they got there they opened the door so hard that the door hit the wall and closed again. Then they opened it again and looked at McGonagall that was rolling her eyes.

"We're so..." They started.

"You're very sorry yes, now sit." McGonagall said firmelly.

They went to sit in the places that were free. There was a place next to Lily that was taken by Delilah, a place next to Dorcas Meadowes that Peter took very happy, a place next to Emmeline wich Remus took and there was a place next to two girls that always sat together.

What happens is that, as many girls in Hogwarts, those two, Willow Taylor and Amelia Moore, had a "crush" on James and Sirius and that was why they sat apart. Because they knew that they were gonna be late and then, they had to sit at the free places. And that's what they did. James sat next to Willow and Sirius next to Amelia.

The transfiguration class was just like the others but professor McGonagall had the talent to keep her students focused on class from begining to end. At least most of them. The class came to an end and Minerva McGonagall allowed her students to leave the class.

" , , Miss Thompson, , , Miss Taylor and Miss Moore detention after dinner at this classroom." McGonagall said as she was organizing her desk.

"Yes Professor." Remus, Peter, James, Sirius and Delilah said for they knew very well why they were getting that detention. On the other hand, Willow and Amelia were confused.

"Excuse me professor but, why are we two getting detention?" Willow asked a bit outraged.

"Because there was no moment at this class where you and Miss Moore weren't talking to Mr. Potter and ."

"But they were also talking with us." Amelia said.

"And we are also getting detention honey." Sirius said smirking and winking.

"But that's because..."

"I decide the detentions here Miss Moore. If I'm saying you five get detention, you five get detention and that is the end. Now, you can go and enjoy the time you have until dinner." After that, all of them left the classroom. Willow and Amelia went to the library and, when passing by Sirius, Amelia gave him a wink, wich he returned and he looked at her while she was leaving with Willow.

"So... What are we gonna do now?" Peter asked happy that he was finally done with his first day at the fifth year.

"Well, I don't know about you buuuuut, I'm going to find Lily and Marlene and the rest of the girls." Delilah said as she waved and started to walk outside once again

"And you'll leave us? Just like that?" James said putting his hand on his chest dramatically.

"See you all at dinner and detention." She turned around and took her tongue out at James that did the same back.

"Walk by the shadow because the sun burns!" Sirius shouted at her and the only thing she did was laugh.

"I say, afternoon at the dorm." James sugested.

"Last to get there is a Troll!" Remus said and started to run.

Delilah made her way outside and found Lily, Marlene, Alice and Emmeline laying under a tree. When she got there, she sat between Marlene and Emmeline and rested her head at Marlene's shoulder.

"Gosh, fifth year is hard." She said as she took a long deep breathe of the outside air.

"And this was just the first day." Emmeline said and the other girls nodded.

"And lord, have you noticed how happy Amelia and Willow got because Potter amd Black sat beside them!" Marlene said and started to laugh.

"Gosh yes! And you should have seen Amelia winking at Sirius as she made her way to the library. I swear that, by the end of the week or the begining of next one, those two are dating." Delilah said as she laughed too.

"Is someone jealous?" Emmeline asked grinning as she messed Delilah's hair.

"God no!" Delilah said as she laughed even more.

"And maybe James will end up with Willow and finally, leave me alone." Lily said.

"Although, she is jelaous Em." Delilah said as she pointed to Lily.

"No, I am not."

"Oh you so are Lily. Admit it. You fancy Potter!" Alice said grinning.

"For the last time, I. DON'T. FANCY. POTTER."

"Poor thing, she's in denial." Marlene said between laughs. All the other girls laughed too. Lily, on the other hand, wasn't laughing at all. But Alice then started to thickle her and she ended up laughing.

"So, Delilah..." Emmeline asked.

"Yes Em?" Delilah asked looking at her.

"How many for detention today?" Emmeline said and started to laugh as well as the other girls.

"So..." Delilah cleaned her voice and started to count with her fingers grinning "Sirius, Remus, Peter, Me, James, Amelia and Willow." Delilah finished and then took a deep breathe.

"Notice how she first said Sirius, girls." Marlene said and laughed.

"Did Willow and Amelia acepted though?" Alice asked.

"You think? They asked why they were getting detention and Minnie said, as I pass to quote..." Delilah said faking McGonagall's voice ' _I decide the detentions here Miss Moore. If I'm saying you five get detention, you five get detention and that is the end._ ' I swear, I love this woman." All the girls laughed again and that was basicly what they did until dinner time. Laughing and chating about the summer holidays.


End file.
